


What’s the matter baby?

by ExplicitHood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Brief Sir kink, Chapter 2 is where shit goes down, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton Irwin, Dom Calum Hood, Dom Michael Clifford, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit Kink, Sub Luke Hemmings, This might be shit, gotta start somewhere right, oh well, this is based off something I read on twt ages ago lmaoooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitHood/pseuds/ExplicitHood
Summary: “You’d like that wouldn’t you , whore. Your so fucking pathetic. I’m sure you’d love Calum and Michael to watch you ruin yourself because of me fucking your tight ass. But we can’t can we? Cant have them catching us. So if I were you, I’d pay special attention to those slutty noises your making”
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Ashton had invited the boys round for a movie , seeing as they hadn’t seen each other all that much from the end of tour. 

Ashton was in the kitchen, music blasting and listening to the other 3 boys having a vote ( which sounded more like arguing), on what movie to watch, But with the boys all wanting different movie , they needed ash’s final say. 

“Ash! We need you!” Luke shouted into the kitchen,“ What? Why?” He replied, not fully bothered in the argument and just wanting his home-made pizza to be cooked. He walked into the living room to see Netflix on the tv, and blankets and pillows thrown around the room. He made his presence known which a slight cough, and watched as 3 pairs of eyes turn to stare at him.  
“What’s the matter then?” He asked politely, knowing what the question was going to be anyway, he’s been in the band for way to long and has seen this argument play out 100 times before.  
“We need you to pick a film because I want a chick-flick but dick 1 and dick 2 want a horror and you know how much I hate horrors ash” Luke complained while stealing the remote from Michael, who had given up and sat on the sofa while the argument was at its peak.  
“Put a Blockbuster on Luke, everyone likes them” Ashton said while returning to the kitchen, after hearing the timer go off.  
“We’re putting on an Ironman film fuck you guys” sassed Calum, knowing his choice was a good one, especially after remembering that Luke had a slight crush on RDJ.  
“I’m cool with that “ Michael butted in, not really paying attention to the conversation anymore, and was playing fruit ninja on his phone instead. 

As soon as Calum had put Ironman 2 on, Ashton had come in with the pizza, the scent of fresh bread filling the room, making the boys realise how hungry they were. drinks were poured, food was eaten and the boys settled after getting a few jokes and laughs out. With Luke and Ashton , cuddled together under a blanket on the floor and Calum and Michael taking over the sofa, the room was filled with Tony Starks voice and the sound of heavy artillery. A calm atmosphere settled over the boys , all of them content with being close together for the time being. 

Luke had rested his head on ashtons shoulder, he could feel the warmth of his two best friends behind him and his lover to the side of him. Sighing with happiness, he let himself fully relax, knowing he was safe and sound in his lovers arms.

As the sun set , the living room got darker, all eyes captivated by the screen. Ashton took this opportunity, and allowed his hand to rest upon lukes thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. He left it there , lingering on the jogger clad thigh, not wanting to take it any further until later. Luke looked at ash with needy eyes, feeling the hand rest so close to where he wants it to be. With one look, Ashton could read his pathetic sluts mind. Luke wanted to get used. Right there infront of his two best friends, he wanted them to see how need he could become. Ashton held in a laugh, just wanting to tell the boy how pathetic he was being. And how slutty his mind is , wanting to get plowed with his band members in the room. Looking into lukes eyes, just seeing how badly he wanted to get fucked. That’s what happens when you’ve know and been with someone for such a long time ashton thought. He could read luke like a book, nearly always knowing what was going on in his head. The eyes luke held were anything but innocent, this was the look of a boy who wanted to, no, 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 to get used infront of the guests. 

Ashtons playful antics turned darker, he was inspired by the desire Luke had in his eyes . Without any warning, he started to palm Luke, slow and hard. Luke whimpered, hoping he was quiet enough so calum and Michael wouldn’t hear him, getting off right infront of them. Ashton quickly slipped his hand into lukes joggers, having to hide a growl that was about to slip out.  
“Disgusting whore” Ashton whispered into lukes ear , rewarding in lukes hips to buck up into ashtons hand. “ wearing your new slik panties like you were expecting this to happen” Ashton growled under his breath, rolling the material between his fingers. Luke couldn’t hold his whimpers , feeling thankful that the tv was loud enough to block most of his noises out. Luke was practically begging for it. With ashtons eyes fixated on the screen, and his boy’s heavy breaths on his neck, Ashton started to stroke Luke through his panties , rubbing lukes most sensitive parts under the blanket, still completely unbeknownst to the other two boys who were transfixed in the movie to care about what was happening not even a foot infront of them. Luke bit his lip and lifted his head , looking at Ashton. Ashton smirked and pretended not to see the worry- full look on lukes face. After a couple of minutes, Ashton turned to look at Luke, who’s eyes were back on the screen. Luke was focusing on the heat he could feel from Calum behind him, and trying to ignore his daddy’s hand on his crotch and the stain he was making in his panties .it would be easy for Michael and Calum to shift a tiny bit and see Luke slowly come undone my Ashton’s hand. If it wasn’t for the volume of the movie, the boys would be able to hear lukes sinful whimpers and heavy breaths , trying not to moan out loud. 

Ashton had slipped his hand from the front to the back, prodding lukes still open and slightly sloppy hole from earlier today. He slipped a finger in, Luke not being able to hold the moan in, luckily, the movie had gotten a tiny bit louder, the noise swallowing his moan. Luke didn’t know how Ashton dared to do that with the two boy behind him. He was terrified. Lukes heart started to race , and his stomach flipped . He could feel a heat simmering in his stomach, and a tingling warmth between his legs. Ashton could sense lukes anxiety of being caught, but he could also see and feel the way it made like squirm.  
“Your so fucking disgusting ,getting turned on in front of our friends, our band mates. Getting riled up by the way I’m touching you. What is we get caught baby? “ lukes breath hitched as his hood bucked - Ashton laughed lowly  
“You’d like that wouldn’t you , whore. Your so fucking pathetic. I’m sure you’d love Calum and Michael to watch you ruin yourself because of me fucking your tight ass. But we can’t can we? Cant have them catching us. So if I were you, I’d pay special attention to those slutty noises your making” 

Before Luke could even make any sense of what his daddy just said, two fingers were pressed against his prostate. Luke bit his lip so hard he could taste the Metallic blood seeping from his lip. Ashton smirked, pulling his fingers out from his boys hole , sucking them from his boys juices. Ashton smirks and then cracks a joke about how Tony stark should of beaten Justin hammer right there and then, looking over at Luke and winking at the visibly shocked boy. Once everyone returned their eyes the the screen infront of them, Ashton leaned over and whispered into lukes ear,  
“Later , when the two boys have gone home, your fucking done , you hear me?” After hearing his boys breath hitch form the last time, Ashton leaned back like nothing had happened and entwined his hands with lukes smiling to himself.


	2. Pretty boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you sure about that Luke? You sure it has nothing to do with the fact I’ve been watching you shamelessly rut against ash like a whore in-front of me and Mikey?”

There was half hour left of the movie, but luke couldn’t seem to pay attention. His mind was racing with filthy thoughts, wondering what his daddy was gonna do to him when the other two went their own ways. He fidgeted, trying to get comfortable on the floor that was beginning to feel too hard on his bum. Looking at Ashton, he tugged at his lovers shirt . 

“Daddy” Luke whined, drawing out the y sound at the end. “What slut” Ashton replied in a whispered tone, not particularly happy that his boy was interrupting the movie he had regained some interest in. “Can i sit on your lap daddy? Please daddy” Ashton sighed, but nodded his head.  
“Quickly then, don’t wanna interrupt the other two now do we?” Ashton said, the movie quickly gaining his attention again. 

Luke started to settle into Ashtons lap, He could feel his daddy’s bulge , and instantly wanted tease his daddy like ash had done to him. Luke started to shift around on Ashtons lap, feeling his lovers hand squeeze his hips. It was a warning, letting Luke know to stop what he was doing. Smirking, Luke carried on. Shifting and shuffling around on his boyfriends lap, feeling his heavy breathing on the back of his neck. Empowered by Ashtons reactions, Luke started to slowly grind on Ashtons lap. Hips swivelling in small circles. He let out a whine , feeling his daddy’s cock on his crack through his joggers. 

“You alright Luke? You’ve been letting out noises all night” Luke froze, hearing Calum’s voice fill the room. He stopped his movements on Ashtons lap , ” yeah, I think I ate something dodgy earlier, not feeling too good” Luke replied, voice low and breathy. He could feel Ashtons hand explore his body , knowing that his boyfriend had seen straight through his lie. His breath hitched when he felt Calum’s voice by his ear  
“ you sure about that Luke? You sure it has nothing to do with the fact I’ve been watching you shamelessly rut against ash like a whore in-front of me and Mikey?” Luke felt his blood run cold. He’s been caught, he felt Ashton Laugh under him, it finally clicked that Ashton knew he’d make a fool of himself. He just couldn’t keep his filthy, perverted mind at bay. 

“You’d think you’d be a little bit quieter Lukey, Jesus, you sound like a bitch in heat when Ashton was rubbing you through your clothes” Michael chimed in. Luke felt all 3 pairs of eyes on him , and he felt on fire. Ashton thrusted upwards from beneath Luke , smirking at the boys wail he got out of his boy’s mouth. “ be a good boy for us lukey , can you manage that? Of course you can you disgusting boy” Ashton finally spoke , staring straight at the blonde boy on his lap. 

Ashtons hips started to thrust up,his right hand found itself squeezing his boys neck, his left slowly gliding down Luke’s body, just to end up on Luke’s cock. Luke felt alight, he felt a pair of lips on the side of his neck where Ashtons hand couldn’t reach , leaving love bites in its wake.  
“Your putty in our hands Luke, such a dirty, filthy slut for us” snarled out Michael, who was still watching from the sofa, not yet joined in. He leant forward, and pulled Luke’s hair back aggressively, revealing in the noise Luke made “oh you like being roughed up? You really are a whore arnt you“ Ashton chuckled at Michael’s words as his hand tightened around Luke’s neck. “Listen here baby boy, me, Michael and Calum are gonna use you like a cheap whore, you hear me? Let me hear your words slut”  
“Yes daddy please daddy lemme be good, I’ll be a good boy” said the boy , his face a dangerous red. Ashton let go of his boys neck, Calum laughing at his gasps of air.  
“Knees” Calum commanded, Luke slipped of Ashtons lap in a haste, wanting to prove he was a good boy, he looked up through his eyelashes at Calum, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, drool dripping on the hard wood floor. “Fuck ash, you’ve trained the bitch well” ashton stood up as he felt pride build up in his chest. His boy is so good for him. “Didn’t take long , did it lukey boy? Always wanted me a slutty bitch for me, only stepping out of line when you need attention” Luke whined, his mouth still open, ready to be used. Calum lowered his basketball shorts, his pretty pink cock spring out. Luke’s eyes got wider, just wanting his best friends cock to choke him, making it hard to breathe.  
“Please sir please” he begged. Calum would be lying if he said that didn’t do anything for him.  
“Okay pretty boy give me your whore mouth that’s right, take it all. I know you can baby, fuck” Michael’s eyes widened, seeing his best mate take a cock down his throat that easily was the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Slowly, he placed his hand on Luke’s throat, growling when he could feel the outline of claims cock thrusting in the boys mouth from the outside.  
“Fucking hell Luke, taking cock like a proper whore , makes me wish I took you in yr 9 all those years ago, turned you into a whore back then.” Ashton Chuckled at Michael’s words . He had seen enough of his boy taking it slow, and grabbed Luke’s golden curls and forced him to take Calum’s cock right down to the base. There were tears falling freely from the blue orbs, Ashton holding him there for a second, revelling in Calum’s heavy breathing and uneasy moans. “Fuck ash, you should let us fuck his mouth more often, he’s got such a perfect mouth” Ashton let go of Luke’s hair , allowing the boy to come up for air, all the while spluttering drool every where. Michael wanted in on the action, pulling down his jeans and boxers , allowing his cock to hit his stomach, he hissed at the cold air hitting his member, and wrapped his hand around his dick , hips already bucking from the pleasure he gave him self. “Calum, let me have his mouth now, you’ve had him for ages” allowing time for Calum to sit next to ash, both of them jacking off to the sight of Luke , Michael stepped in-front of Luke, slapping both of his cheeks harshly. Luke made a broken moan, making Michael’s dick twitch. With a bruising grip on Luke’s jaw , he forced his mouth open and spat into Luke’s mouth. “Swallow” Looking directly into Michael’s eyes, Luke swallowed with his mouth still open a evil glint in his normally angel looking eyes. Michael growled , low and primal. Shoving his cock into Luke mouth, he was un-relentless, making Luke gag in his dick. “ look at you whore. Just a pretty body for us to use. Fuck. Ashton so fucking lucky to have you all to himself, I would’ve used you everyday if it wernt for him snatching you up from the getgo. Fuck , I’m close baby, you better make me cum quick if you value oxygen whore.” Micheals thrusts got impossibly quicker, feeling the tight heat in his tummy. “ Luke I’m gonna cum in your mouth fuck!” His grip on Luke’s hair got tighter as his hips stopped moving. He pulled Luke off his cock, spunk and spit fell from the boys mouth as he gasped for air that he so desperately needed. His face started to return to a peach tome other than the bright red he had sported before. “Daddy please let me cum please I’m so hard daddy,” the boys voice was ruined, the sentence flowing from his mouth was broken and raspy. From where he was jacking off with Calum, he stood up, motioning for Calum to follow him, he stood by the boy who looked absolutely sinful. His hair all tangled and his chest moving at dangerous pace.

“Open wide baby, gonna jack off on your face, make you look extra pretty. Mine and cals cum coating that pretty face of yours.” It came out breathy, Calum and Ashton nearing their high, all it took was a whine from Luke before Ashton was tipped over the edge, growling and painting his boys face, owning him . Seconds later, Luke felt another load hit his face , he tried to catch all he could on his tongue before looking up and staring into Ashtons eyes and swallowing the small amount of cum he caught on his tongue.  
“Thank you daddy , but can I please cum I’ve been such a good boy daddy please”  
Kneeling down to where Luke was on the ground, he started to palm Luke through his panties  
“Come on baby boy, ruin these panties like a good slut, I know you can baby, been such a good boy for daddy” 

All it took was a couple harsh strokes before Luke let go, whining in pleasure. “Thank you daddy thank you” Luke said in repeats, his eyes were hazy and unfocused.  
“Luke baby come back to us , good boy baby, did so good for us three boys, I love you come back” Luke’s eyes slowly regained focus, he peered around to see Michael and Calum Knocked out on the sofa knackered. “Come on angel, let’s get you a glass of water, apple crisps and a bath” Luke nodded, still not fully back in a Conscious mindset yet. Being careful with picking Luke up and getting him into the bathroom, he went downstairs to tell the two boys that that can stay the night. After bidding them a goodnight ,allowing them free access to the kitchen and to say that the guest room is free for them, he wakes back to his boy who had fallen asleep on the bathroom counter. While laughing, he snapped a couple of pictures of his precious boy knowing that they’ll be treasured in the group for a while .

he quickly placed Luke in the bath and gently cleaned his boy, ridding the boy of the cum, spit sweat and tears , fed him his Crisps and made him drink his water. Placing Luke in a clean set of joggers and an old t-shirt, after placing numbing cream on the boys knees - the exhaustion from the day hit Ashton like a truck. With a smile, and one last ‘I love you’ whispered into Luke’s hair, Ashton fell asleep to the gentle, deep breathing of his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic , kinda Stan lmao but hopes it’s chill lmao. If you wanna follow me on insta it’s @_Explicithood ! It’s new so please don’t be expecting anything remotely interesting pahahaha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this because I might do more :)) xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao my first fic- might write the second part to this but I’ll see how well this does first pahahaha. It’s shit but we move. 
> 
> I would also like to point out that I’m British and I’ve used the word joggers in this - I think they’re called sweatpants in other regions of the world but just do you know ahahaah


End file.
